


Naked*

by heroin27karu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: pwp
Kudos: 1





	Naked*

**Author's Note:**

> pwp

窗簾縫能窺見外頭雨絲零落漸如織，黃旭熙重新鋪墊兩側簾子反覆順了順重疊的地方，將外界的光景掩得密密實實。

Ten霸佔整個沙發，伸長沒幾兩肉的雙腿還搆不著另一頭的扶手，鬆垮的棉質短褲因為抬高的動作滑動露出了一截肌膚，勾起的腳尖輕易地翻騰少年心中不穩的小船。

黃旭熙箝制住頑皮的足踝，被拎起的小貓被迫騰出位置。

「呀！旭熙，快放開我！」Ten不自在地扭動，蹭著沙發連帶捲起上衣下擺。

黃旭熙鬆了手去摸哥哥纖瘦的腰際。

「哥真的好瘦啊。」

Ten微涼的手覆上，腰上不屬於自己的溫度靜靜得游移竟也能惹出癢，年輕男孩子的手心溫熱幾乎沒有粗糙的觸感，沿腰腹流連到胸膛，在微微突起的形狀上打轉。

T恤被推到了下巴前，屋內燈光柔和了膚色與胸前一點淺褐色的痣，厚重未梳整的瀏海讓Ten不得而知少年的神情。Ten並未阻止弟弟出格的觸摸，表面上呼吸平穩，但底下的心跳簡直是失控地跳動。

怎麼會沒有感覺？過近的距離引發無由來的緊張感。

指掌攏起，掌心掠過敏感帶，Ten抿唇憋住了聲音，曲起膝蓋坐起身卻發現黃旭熙卡在中間無從著力，近乎毫無防備地門戶洞開。

宿舍只剩他們倆，他還記得玄關的傘都還在，一時半刻不會有人回來吧。

黃旭熙注意到哥哥的出神，故意扳動虛靠在椅背上的腿把自己擠了進去，一片陰影籠罩在Ten的身上。

「哥最喜歡的弟弟是誰？」黃旭熙問。

Ten笑他不合時宜的詢問也答非所問，「這我要想一下，但我覺得旭熙很可愛。」

黃旭熙努了努嘴，說：「那哥要不要跟我一起加入夢隊？」

「我早就成年啦。」

「我看哥和夢隊挺合適的。」

Ten嘴角微動，抬起臀部用雙腿圈住弟弟的腰，一施力半個身體懸掛了起來。

「粉絲都說Ten哥混進夢隊沒有半點違和感。」

黃旭熙伸手托住Ten突起蝴蝶骨的背將人抱了起來，甚至墊了墊重量地上下晃動，迫使Ten縮得像無尾熊似地免得自己直衝上天花板。

Ten想了想竟沒有反駁的餘地，沒有底氣的說：「我這次可是以性感風回歸的呀⋯⋯」

黃旭熙說贏了哥哥便露出傻氣的滿足笑容，一排大白牙晃得亮眼，他挨近Ten的耳邊唱了段歌詞。

I'm your boss.

黃旭熙將人壓在沙發椅背上，兩側雙手十指交纏，不安分的哥哥還盤在垮部扭動。

唇邊略為濕潤的觸感慢吞吞地試探，Ten含住了，半瞇起眼睛開口邀請，反客為主地獅子大開口。黃旭熙只能以蠻力扳回主動權，吮吻的態勢像是要把人給吞食進去。

「哥，」黃旭熙放開他，也放開往上抬起相連的手，三兩下就剝光了親到缺氧發暈的哥哥。

器官的大小也許跟體型有關係，要不然他怎能不換氣那麼久，Ten不甘示弱地蹭過起反應的下身。

「還知道叫哥。」弟弟隱忍著逗弄笑了出來，Ten埋怨壓低的聲音更像撒嬌。

足掌不清不重地挑起乾柴烈火，雙腿猝不及防地被拉在兩邊引來驚呼。黃旭熙耐著心脫下自己的褲子，彎下腰與清瘦的身體貼合擁抱，不知膩味的親吻與愛撫，Ten依稀察覺到下半身的動靜，蘸得滿手潤滑液不似剛開始不確定的親吻，冰涼的黏稠液體在入口處轉了圈便入侵。

黃旭熙的吻既貪婪又溫柔，像融化在蜜裡醃漬後端上餐桌，Ten覺得全身上下都要被拆解入腹，摩擦生成麻癢重重地喘息。

黃旭熙的手指較他長得多，自己未能撫慰過的地方逐漸被開拓，明是年少躁進的年紀卻耐足心，撬開刨挖，軟土深掘。黃旭熙再次伏身靠在他的耳邊問哥可以嗎、他可以嗎？比說唱時嘶啞低沉，溢滿的情慾灌入他浮沉的意識。

Ten失笑，彼此都等得太久，他甜甜地說好啊。黃旭熙含住蜂蜜一樣甜的嘴唇，在挺進緊緻軟熱的秘境裡沒忍住爽到咬嚙的慾望。

他想溫柔地對待那個看似易碎的哥，可Ten只是身版小，下盤彷彿蛇般圈緊了他的腰，在他深深撞入時近乎抽出地彈開又纏上，常年練舞的柔韌向來是Ten的優勢。

黃旭熙抱起輕得過分的男人，第一次嘗試這種體位讓他高昂。Ten全身著力點就在體內那根熱楔上，嵌入更深，他不住呻吟求繞。

「旭熙，哈⋯⋯好深、唔——」Ten喘著氣抑制亂了陣腳的媚叫，宛如飛入蛛網上的蝴蝶，越是掙扎越是無措，一不小心就在對方寬廣的肩上留下抓痕。

指甲挑刮胸前因磨蹭挺立的點，軟孺破碎的輕哼混著哭腔，黃旭熙總歸是十多歲的青澀，燒紅了耳朵，慾望更是蓬勃。

黃旭熙還記得之後接連的音放，就著昏暗的燈光看見Ten恥骨上的掐痕動搖，腿根還有幾處明顯的捏痕。

他後悔了，希望重視每次活動的Ten哥不要念他。手下動作加快，輕輕刮著汨汨流淌液體的小縫，軟熱的甬道頓時絞緊體內的凶器。

「旭熙——」快感刺激得像條緊繃的琴弦被撥動，Ten爽得蜷縮腳趾擺動腰肢，直落入猝然洶湧的漩渦，兩人之間一片濕黏。

情事裡意外體貼的弟弟知道該收尾了，他推著尚處於高潮餘韻的哥哥撞擊，由上而下操進依然痙攣的小徑，及時抽出在白皙汗岑的腹上澆灌愛意。

窗簾不知何時又開了縫，除了滿窗的雨珠還能看見灰雲裡透出的陽光。

FIN.


End file.
